Fit to Be Tied
Fit to Be Tied is the eighth episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twentieth episode overall. Previous: Let the Games Begin Next: Foul Play Summary Herb stands outside his castle in Realgon, looking on at the world in front of him. The scene fades into Lucille doing the same outside the inn at the Center of the Planet. She then goes inside, exhausted. In the tavern, the seven remaining teams are enjoying themselves until Burns storms in, followed by Caleb and Sapphire, and draws his sword on Luke. Caleb and Sapphire try to calm Burns down, but Burns demands to know if Luke and Noah knew they would be participants in the Dragon Games or not. When they deny this, he refuses to believe it until B.I. enters and stops Burns from harming Luke. B.I. reminds Burns to respect the mage's choices regardless of how strange they seem, criticizing the captain for pulling a sword on a Dragon Games competitor. Burns admits that B.I. is right, releasing Luke and leaving the inn. Caleb apologizes on behalf of the captain, as he and B.I. follow Burns out. Sapphire informs Luke and Noah that Burns did not take the news of Overland competing well, and apparently the rest of the world didn't either. The teams begin discussing how Overland isn't much different from the Unknown Side, as Winslow affirms this point. As Trev drinks to a great game, Luke claims that he will continue trying to win regardless of what the fans say. Sapphire then tells him that she is rooting for Team Overland, and that no other team is as worthy as they are to possess the Dragon Key. Sapphire leaves as Luke and Noah smile to each other. The next day, Lucille enters the arena to start the next round. The teams wait in their cabin and prepare themselves. Joey and Winslow feel ready, but Luke and Noah are frightened because of their disadvantage. Jupiter buds into their conversation to inform them that disadvantages have never significantly impacted a challenge in past games. This boosts Luke and Noah's confidence as Lucille opens the door and allows for the teams to enter the colosseum. As they enter, they see a giant screen in front of a pipe that Lucille stands beside. The arena is a giant grassy field full of flowers, and an abnormal red flower shows on the screen. Lucille reveals this flower to be a Redwing, a flower native to the Center. The challenge is revealed to be to find and collect the most Redwings in the massive field, then to deposit them into the pipe for the score to be tallied. The team with the most Redwings wins, while the team with the least is eliminated. Frank and Trev's advantage is revealed to be five extra points, while Luke and Noah's disadvantage is revealed to be five points deducted. The challenge begins as the teams disperse. Enchino and Overland stick together, as Luke tries to use his smell to pick up the aroma of the flowers, while Noah uses his enhanced vision. Luke finds a large field of Redwings, but Frank and Trev sweep it clean quickly. Luke finds another one, but Angelina and Marsha clear it out quickly too. Luke and Angelina insult each other before strutting off. Suddenly, Saturn calls Luke, Noah, Joey and Winslow over to a hilly area where he and Jupiter found a massive field of Redwings. The three teams begin helping themselves, until Mince and Tacktack show up and clear the field entirely. Northern Yonland, Enchino and Overland continue looking until Winslow spots Rando and Red flying toward a series of trees nearby. Luke, Noah and Winslow chase them down to find a flower patch with some Redwings mixed in. They begin picking quickly, but it is then announced that the challenge is over. The teams return to the regular colosseum to deposit their findings into the pipe. Lucille checks the scores and announces the results. Team Euland finished in first, Realgon in second, Chinco in third, Gnitshak in fourth, Enchino in fifth, Overland in sixth and Northern Yonland in last. However, after deducting five points from Overland's score, Teams Northern Yonland and Overland find themselves tied for last place. Lucille then announces that there will be a tiebreaker to determine who stays, a "double duel." Based on strength levels, the teams would battle each other one-on-one in a best two out of three duel using any powers or weapons they have on them. Luke against Jupiter and Noah against Saturn. Preparing themselves, Jupiter and Luke move to the center of the arena to face off. After a long battle between Jupiter and Luke, using their swords and magic, Luke transforms into a wolf and attacks Jupiter. This causes Jupiter to forfeit, giving Luke the round win. The second round then begins, with Saturn and Noah taking the center to duke it out. Saturn attempts to hit Noah with his arrows, but Noah dodges them and climbs onto Saturn. Saturn tries to fight the chameleon off futilely and Noah eventually outsmarts the elf into hurting himself and surrendering. This gives Team Overland the victory, eliminating Team Northern Yonland. Jupiter and Saturn are dismissed by Lucille, as they silently leave the arena through their portal. Luke and Noah are left exhausted as everyone returns to the inn. Luke looks down on his performance and assures both himself and Noah that they will pick up the pace despite receiving their second disadvantage. Determined to win the games, Luke and Noah walk off to their room. Meanwhile, Mince and Tacktack sit alone in the tavern talking. They agree that Frank and Trev are serious threats to them and must be dealt with, as they chortle and agree to show them just how strong Team Realgon is. Round 2 Appearances *Herb *Lucille the Werewolf *Luke the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Winslow the Snake *Frank & Trev *Rando & Red *Jupiter & Saturn *Angelina & Marsha *Mince & Tacktack *Captain Burns *Caleb *Sapphire *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Anastasia the Werefox *Otis the Grasshopper *Kilo the Rabbit *Nikki *Yul the Elf *Jewel the Wallaby *Ra the Shark *Rattigan *Telsa the Ferret *The Prince *The King *The Queen Trivia *The episode title comes from the phrase "fit to be tied", meaning to see fit. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes